Zero
by xxKohakuKittyxx
Summary: You will never catch me. [SasuSaku] [AU]


**Hey, it's Kohaku… with a new story! Surprised? It's another AU, like "Crawling in the Dark," but with a different plot (duh!). I find that AU stories are a bit easier to write, because it's not like Sasuke is just going to show up in Konoha, and say "Hey guys, I'm back!" As much as I would wish that would happen, it won't… anyway, in this story of mine, Sasuke is in the police force, and he is currently trying to catch a dangerous killer that goes by the name of "Zero." Zero always seems to elude the police with ease, taunting them. Will Sasuke catch this deranged man, and will love blossom between a victim's daughter and himself? Read and find out! Also… umm… review! **

"Dammit…" Sasuke cursed, glancing over at the clock, which read 2:38 am. He groaned in frustration, running a hand through his dark hair. All was dark in his office except for desk, which was being lit by a small desk light. He rubbed his temples, trying to provide some sort of comfort for himself. He looked over the many papers he had on his desk; police reports of woman who had been murdered over the past few weeks, and some photos of their mangled bodies.

Sasuke Uchiha was a cop. Nothing much really happened around Konoha, the city he lived in… up until about a month ago, when a woman was brutally murdered. It was very sudden, and brought up a lot of concern. Sasuke didn't think it would be hard to catch this murderer, but he was quickly proved wrong. Over the next few weeks, three other women were killed in a similar fashion, and there was a taunting letter left by the second victim's body. It was written by the killer, who called himself "Zero." He boasted that the police would never catch him, and that he would continue on this horrible killing spree. It frustrated Sasuke and the other officers to no end. Zero never left any finger prints or any other DNA source, so it seemed that his boast was true. Sasuke was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice his partner, Naruto Uzumaki, come into the office,

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called to his partner softly. Sasuke perked up and shifted his gaze over to the blonde,

"Yeah?" he replied, his eyes heavy. Naruto smiled sympathetically and pointed to the clock,

"It's really late, Sasuke. Go home and sleep, I'll finish things up here." He told the raven, who swiftly shook his head in refusal. Naruto sighed, Sasuke was stubborn. He knew how much Sasuke wanted to catch this guy, and he wouldn't rest until he did. Shrugging slightly, Naruto walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Once again, all was silent in Sasuke's office, only the ticking of his clock could be heard. He was very tired indeed, but he wouldn't let himself rest, not until he made some kind of breakthrough. Picking up the police report of the third victim, he began reading it again, for the fourth time. He didn't understand it, how could this man cover up everything? Almost every criminal left some kind of evidence, or someone had seen them. Nothing like this had ever happened in Konoha, so now everyone was on edge, it seemed like everywhere you went, you weren't safe.

Another hour went by, and Naruto had enough. Without warning, he barged into Sasuke's office, making the dark-haired man jump in surprise. The blonde marched up to Sasuke's desk and pointed right in his face,

"Sasuke! Go home!" he ordered in a noisy voice. Sasuke glared at Naruto, but stood up anyway.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving." He replied. He had to admit, he was tired, and at this point he wasn't going to accomplish anything. Naruto nodded in approval and walked out again. Sasuke sighed heavily, snatching his coat off of the back of his chair. He reached over and clicked off the desk light, and with that he exited the dark room. Shutting the door and locking it behind him, he headed for the exit. Before he reached it, Naruto swung an arm around him,

"See you tomorrow, buddy. Take it easy, okay?" he told him in a happy tone, before walking off to get his things. Sasuke hid a smile,

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

**xXxXzeropwnsxXxXx**

Sakura crept up her driveway slowly, eyeing her front door warily. It was almost four in the morning, and Sakura had just gotten back from a club with her friends, even though she had told her mother she would be home before midnight. Sakura was having so much fun, she had lost track of time, and let about three and a half hours slip by. Simple accident, right?

As she approached the door, Sakura let out a shaky breath, praying that no one was awake. She pushed the key into the lock and opened the door slowly, cursing it for creaking as it did. Closing it behind her, she looked around the house. All the lights were off, and all was silent. She cheered silently in her head and took a step forward,

"Have fun, Sakura?" her mother's voice suddenly pierced the silence. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around to face her clearly angry mother, who had now turned on a light. The pink- haired girl gulped and smiled nervously,

"Y-yes?" she replied, unsure of what to say. Her mother seethed in anger, and threw her hands in the air,

"Oh well, great! I'm so relieved you had fun. Oh, and by the way, did it occur to you that you are four hours late!?" Sakura suddenly glared at her mother and put her hands on her hips,

"Don't yell at me! It was an accident!" she snapped, causing her mother to blink in shock, but quickly recovered,

"Don't cop an attitude with me, young lady! You promised me you would be home before midnight, and you failed to do so. So you can forget about going to that party next week!" her mother yelled, and Sakura froze. She couldn't do that! Sakura's friend, Tenten, was having her eighteenth birthday on Saturday, and Sakura had promised she would go.

"Mom, you can't! I have to go to that party, you know-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she interrupted Sakura, pointing upstairs, "Now up to your room, right now!"

"But Mom I-"

"NOW!!"

Sakura huffed and stomped up the stairs, shouting and cursing all the way up. Her mother groaned and rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch. She didn't like yelling at Sakura, and punishing her, but she had been up all night, worrying her head off. This was the only way Sakura would learn. Despite how she had acted, she did believe Sakura when she said she had lost track of time, but she also believed that Sakura should have been more responsible. She rested her head in her hands, muttering to herself about what just happened.

Meanwhile, Sakura had made it up to her room, slamming the door behind her. She suddenly grabbed a pillow off her bed and screamed into it, trying to vent her anger somehow. She fell onto her bed on her stomach, glaring hard at the wall. She couldn't believe she was going to miss Tenten's party! As much as she wanted to go, she wasn't going to sneak out. That would only put her in even more trouble, and wouldn't solve anything. Huffing again, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She gazed at the glowing stars she and her father had pasted up there years ago. She smiled at the memory, and then a wave of sadness washed over her. Her father had died of a heart attack three years ago, when she was sixteen. Now it was only her and her mother. She now rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Right now she was angry at her mother, but she knew she had to apologize. She would do it tomorrow, after a good night's sleep.

**xXxXzeropwnsxXxXx**

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Sasuke growled at his alarm clock, slamming his hand down on the off button. After a moment, Sasuke got up from his comfortable bed, yawning loudly. The clock read 6:30 am, and he nodded; he had gotten about two hours of sleep. That was fine to him, most of the time he went without sleep for days. Especially lately…

A sudden meow beside Sasuke made him look over, only to see his black cat, Kayo. He reached down and stroked the soft feline, who purred happily in response. Everyone was surprised when Sasuke had gotten a cat, he didn't strike anyone as the "animal lover" type. Well, the truth was Sasuke didn't go out and find Kayo, Kayo found him. About a year back, Sasuke had a bad mouse problem in his house, and he couldn't find where the little bastards always hid. But, out of nowhere, a cat had found his way in Sasuke's home, and had also found a few of the pesky little mice as well. When Sasuke found out this stray cat had rid him of those annoying creatures, he decided he had earned a spot in the household. So with that decided, he took him to get all his shots and such, and named him. Kayo was also good company, so Sasuke was content with him either way.

Getting out of bed, Sasuke made his way over to the shower, to get ready for the day. Kayo stared at the closed bathroom door, until the phone suddenly rang, and his large green eyes stared at the phone. When it was done ringing, the person left a voicemail. When Kayo heard the voice, he meowed happily at it, because it was Naruto's voice,

"_Sasuke, it's me! Get down here, right now!" _Naruto shouted, before quickly hanging up. Kayo stared in confusion and continued to meow.

Sasuke arrived at the police station about an hour later, totally unaware of the message Naruto had left him. He got out of his car and walked in the doors, noticing that almost everyone was gone. He grew concerned, and walked up to the reception desk, where Hinata worked. She looked up at him with her pale eyes,

"Oh, Sasuke-san…" she started, but Sasuke cut her off,

"Hinata, where is everyone?" he asked firmly, and Hinata pointed to Chief Kakashi's office,

"P-probably in there. N-Naruto-kun tried to call you earlier… s-something's happened." She replied quietly. Sasuke nodded and made his way to Kakashi's office, opening the door swiftly. As soon as he did, everyone turned to look at him. He was relieved when he saw that everyone who was missing was in here. Naruto stepped forward,

"Teme, what the hell! I tried to call-"

"Kakashi, what's going on?" Sasuke ignored Naruto, and focused on the gray- haired man. Kakashi shook his head in disgust,

"Sasuke… there's been another murder." He replied, and Sasuke's eyes widened,

"Was it…"

"Yes, it was Zero." Kakashi finished for him. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger,

"Who'd he get this time?" he growled. Kakashi cleared his throat,

"A woman with the name of Satsuki Haruno." He replied firmly. (A/N: I don't know Sakura's mother's name, so I made it up, okay?)


End file.
